


Instinto

by NynhaGraek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Kidge - Freeform, Minor Keith/Lotor (Voltron), Omegaverse, light plance, minor lotor/pidge
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NynhaGraek/pseuds/NynhaGraek
Summary: Ser una Omega es difícil, pero puedes acostumbrarte, esforzarte y mostrar que puedes llegar lejos sin ser una Alfa, eso el lo que Pidge piensa.





	Instinto

Pidge sintió que se ahogaba nuevamente ante la presión de las miradas que sus compañeros le dirigían, el profesor la miraba como si se hubiese vuelto loca, la Holt se había atrevido a corregirlo mientras él daba la clase.

Sus brazos pesaban demasiado, los demás la miraban con desprecio, el profesor soltó una risa que la hizo reaccionar.

— ¿Dice que usted es superior en conocimiento? —había clara burla en su voz, la menospreciaba y no estaba dispuesto a ocultarlo.

— Yo... —su garganta era un nudo, dolía demasiado como para articular una palabra coherente— Solo quise señalar que la ecuación...

Fue interrumpida.

— Quiso confirmar que mi ecuación está en lo correcto —afirmó el profesor con amenaza, vio a algunos alumnos contener la risa.

— ... Si, señor —asintió bajando la mirada. Lo último que deseaba en ese momento eran más problemas y miradas juzgándola, no quería llegar a su punto de quiebre en el que seguramente las lágrimas saldrían.

— Exacto —sonrió el profesor, luego la miró con desdén— Si continúa con su impertinencia, podría ser expulsada de esta clase avanzada.

Asintió sin mirar a nadie.

Su menor consuelo era que sus compañeros con 2 grados adelante tendrían ecuaciones incorrectas, ella sabía que el profesor estaba mezclando los pasos, pero no era suficiente. Toda la clase se sintió sofocada, algunos lanzándole papeles y gomas para borrar sin ser detenidos por el profesor, porque él también tenía algo en su contra.

Guardó sus libros rápidamente al sonar el timbre, saliendo automáticamente por la puerta y caminando hasta el baño, encerrándose.

Le gustaba creer que el profesor era grosero a causa de su prepotencia, era mejor pensar que él la humillaba porque creía estár en lo correcto que por ser una Omega.

Era difícil serlo.

Para empezar, la academia era casi exclusivamente de Alfas, con el simple hecho de poseer dinero y un promedio escolar decente, eran aceptados sin más. Si un omega deseaba entrar, necesitaba un acceso otorgado por alguien que estudiase o trabajase en el lugar, además, se le exigía un promedio mayor que al de los Alfa.

Era un asco.

Pero ella deseaba estudiar en el lugar, el resto a miraba de mala manera y algunos profesores se mostraban incómodos al tratar con Omegas, pero era uno de los lugares con mayor prestigio del estado, había clases avanzadas que ella adoraba y podía tomar (aunque claro, fue necesario mostrar que aprendía rápido), era un sistema (al menos, intelectualmente hablando) que exigía, y a Pidge le agradaba eso, el desafío.

Sus padres y hermano eran Betas, en verdad no podían comprenderla del todo, sobre todo en su  _temporada_ , pero apreciaba sus esfuerzos para aprender sobre lo que ocurriría con ella y con ayudarla.

Siempre había creído que las clases sociales en su mundo no eran nada importante, algunos años antes, notaba que algunos eran más pacíficos o agresivos, pero lo atribuía a sus crianzas distintas. Luego, creyó que todos eran lo suficientemente maduros para controlarse y valorar a las personas por lo que eran, sin pensar en etiquetas sociales. Claro.

La preparatoria fue una bofetada para ella. Los abusos por parte de los Alfa eran más claros al madurar, los omegas en la escuela eran pocos, y solían ser el blanco de pesadas burlas por parte de los Alfa. Intentó detener eso, pero el resto no tardó en aplastarla cruelmente y degradarla a una Omega defectuosa que no sabía obedecer.

Los Omega no la ayudaron, miraron como humillaban a Pidge mientras bajaban la mirada y evitaban el contacto visual, los Omega que no lo parecían hicieron lo mismo, negándose a arriesgar la poca inmunidad que tenían.

Si ella decía ser una Omega, todos le creerían. Su piel era pálida, ella era delgada y pequeña, su uniforme varias tallas grande no la ayudaba mucho, sus cortos mechones miel tampoco eran un buen escudo.

Sin embargo, había algunos Omegas que se camuflaban muy bien, ya fuera por su apuesta apariencia o por su posición económica.

Escuchó la puerta del baño femenino abrirse, unas chicas entraron riendo y conversando. Se encogió en su lugar.

Esperó unos minutos, jugueteando con las mangas largas de su chaqueta.

Una de las chicas soltó un quejido con asco, para luego abrir la puerta.

— Apesta a Omega este lugar, vámonos de aquí—ordenó a las otras chicas, estas obedecieron.

Pidge se mantuvo quieta, al no escuchar ningún ruido, abrió la puerta y se recargó en los lava manos. Apretó sus puños.

¿Toda su vida sería así?

Se miró al espejo, frustrada. ¿Estaba condenada a ser vista como algo menor? ¿Por qué los demás parecían ignorar sus logros al ver que era Omega?

Sintió sus ojos acuosos, se regañó a si misma rápidamente, la siguiente clase sería una tortura si veían rastros de debilidad, algo que siempre intentaba ocultar.

Se enjuagó la cara.

¿Por qué debía ser lo que el resto esperaba? Ella era libre, no una esclava o arcilla a la cual moldear a base de estereotipos.

Tenía una meta. Una Omega podía ser más importante que un Alfa, las clases sociales eran lo de menos, ella lo probaría.

Sabía que no era la única. Sus amigos eran la prueba. Hunk era un alfa extremadamente amable, Lance un Omega coqueto y seguro. Ambos eran amigos y se trataban muy bien, nunca se habían faltado al respeto, rechazaban todos esos tratos.

Allura y Lotor eran otro ejemplo, Alfas que nunca habían menospreciado a otros por ser Omegas o Betas. Encantadoramente elegantes y educados.

Aún así, la mayoría de Alfas eran crueles. Pidge trataba de evitarlos, estaba en constante observación de la lista negra, no deseaba relacionarse con los problemáticos abusivos.

Vio su teléfono, notando que faltaba poco para su siguiente clase, deportes.

Soltó un gruñido. No es que ella fuese vaga, era solo que las clases estaban diseñadas para que los Alfas mostraran su fuerza. Si fueran pruebas de resistencia, velocidad o agilidad, ella no tendría problema alguno, pero sus delgados brazos no la ayudaban a levantar alternadamente las pesas de nueve kilogramos por más de diez minutos. Era peor su malestar cuando veía a Allura y Lotor competir con pesas de casi veinte kilogramos, además del despreocupado alumno estrella levantando la misma cantidad que ellos con relajación y sin alterarse, en cambio, Allura y Lotor acababan hiperventilando.

El alumno estrella era un tal Kogane, Pidge no sabía mucho de él, solo que era muy relajado para ser un Alfa. Y por temor a que tuviese un carácter explosivo, lo evitaba. Si ella iba a hablar con un Alfa, debía saber su naturaleza. Como con Allura y Lotor, aunque ellos fueron quienes le hablaron primero, pero ese no era el punto.

Había aprendido que Alfa es sinónimo de problemas, y si quería salir de esa escuela con honores, era mejor evitarlos en mayor medida.

Pero una parte de ella se sentía atraída por Keith, no sabía porque, él no había hecho nada "destacable", pero al verlo, quería estár a su lado. El olor a canela y madera recién cortada le traía paz, era un antídoto para su estrés. El olor al bosque que ella tanto detestaba se volvía algo atrayente para sus sentidos.

Y Keith era apuesto, solía aburrirse en clases por los temas sencillos y ver la melena negra de Keith danzar en su nuca, siempre se vio en la necesidad de acariciarla, aunque nunca lo hizo.

Corrió hasta los vestidores, poniéndose el uniforme correspondiente y rezando para que sus gafas no se cayeran.

Vio a los grupos sociales ya separados, hablando y riendo entre ellos. Soltó un suspiro.

 _"Un día más, pronto saldrás de aquí y te reirás en sus caras"_  pensó, dándose ánimos para ir finalmente a la clase.

Keith se mantuvo en su asiento de las gradas, viendo aburrido el ambiente ruidoso. Maldijo tener un buen oído.

Lluvia. Vainilla. Libros. Keith se sintió se sintió cohibido ante la presencia del aroma, la pequeña Holt caminaba aburrida hacia las gradas del otro extremo del gimnasio con un libro en sus manos. La vio tomar asiento con Lance, Hunk y Shay, para después conversar ligeramente, aún entretenida en mantener su vista en el pequeño libro, paseando su vista entre las páginas como si fuera un tesoro.

Tragó en seco al darse cuenta que los minutos habían pasado y él seguía observándola. Escuchó una sonora risa y un brazo pasar por sus hombros.

Lotor se sentó a su lado, riéndose de él con un aire amistoso, Keith lo ignoró. Allura le aventó un balón al rostro, Kogane lo atrapó con una mano, lanzándoselo a la cara de vuelta. Lotor se burló de ambos.

Keith continuó con su semblante despreocupado, mirando aún como las pequeñas manos de Pidge acomodaban las enormes gafas entre risas.

Lotor se inclinó y torció su rostro, colocando su vista en el mismo lugar que Keith. Allura se sentó cerca de ellos e hizo lo mismo.

— ¿Holt o McClain? —preguntó Lotor al ver que Keith seguía con su vista en el lugar.

— ¿Disculpa? —la ilusión de Keith se rompió.

— Bueno, Shay también es Omega, pero saben que ella y Hunk tienen algo —comentó Allura despreocupada.

— Así que, o ves embobado a Pidge o a Lance... —concluyó Lotor.

— Están locos —bufó mientras cruzaba los brazos y recargaba su espalda— Miraba al vacío.

Allura miró a Lotor con complicidad, ambos asintieron. La morena bajó de las gradas, corriendo hasta el otro extremo, para luego caminar más lento mientras meneaba ligeramente sus caderas ante la mirada confundida de Keith y la mirada divertida de Lotor. Allura sonrió a Lance y Pidge, sentándose en medio de ambos. Aprovechó que Pidge daba una hojeada al libro para dejarse caer en Lance, abrazándolo por el cuello con cariño. Lance la miró confundido, Keith alzó una ceja, preguntándose lo que tramaba la chica. Lotor prestó atención a Keith, analizándolo, luego, miró a Allura y negó con la cabeza.

Allura hizo un puchero, se separó de Lance y se puso firme, ahora abrazando a Pidge, tomándola por el rostro y acercándola a su pecho. Lotor silbó y soltó una risa. Keith mordió el interior de su mejilla y apretó los puños. Las mejillas de Pidge se encendieron, luego miró hacia arriba, tratando de ignorar la situación.

— ¿Qué pasó, Allura? —preguntó en murmuro.

Allura rio, apretando aún más a Pidge contra ella.

— ¿Nada?

Keith rodó los ojos al entender el juego de Allura, sabía que ella y Lotor amaban fastidiarlo. Sabía que Allura se acercaba a Pidge en ese momento solo por molestarlo. Entonces... ¿Por qué se sentía tan molesto?

Todos creían que era genial ser un Alfa, estár al mando sin recibir quejas o dudas, como si tuvieses tu vida resulta.

Keith odiaba eso.

Venía de una familia de Alfas, así que había crecido en un ambiente competitivo, todos querían el poder. Notó lo diferente que era al gritarle o retar a un Omega. Detestaba generar miedo, como si fuera un monstruo que los dañaría. Su hermano mayor le había enseñado a controlarse, podía estár sereno en varias situaciones, trataba de pasar desapercibido, si todos lo ignoraban, él no se vería obligado a hablar con alguien, y así, evitaría dejarse llevar y asustar o lastimar a alguien.

Le disgustaba pensar en que todos los Alfa debían abusar de su poder, no le gustaba generar miedo, le gustaba tener el respeto de todos, pero no ser la causa de temblores.

Se sentía orgulloso de poder tener un control muy bueno en sus instintos, al menos, eso creyó.

Allura tomo a Pidge por las mejillas y frotó su nariz con la de la pecosa, para luego girar su rostro y darle un beso en la mejilla, aunque, al tener el rostro bloqueado, la imaginación de Keith no hizo más que proyectarle un filme de Allura besando los labios de Pidge.

Lotor sonrió al ver que la garganta de Keith tembló, emitiendo un gruñido.

— Allura, ven —la llamó.

Allura se despidió de Lance y Pidge, dejándolos aún confundidos.

— Keith está detrás de la cerebrito —se burló Allura. Keith la ignoró.

— Buena elección, Keith —comentó Lotor palmeando su hombro—  _Se ve muy bien —_ ronroneó.

Un tic apareció en el ojo de Keith, movió su brazo y atinó un fuerte golpe al hombro de Lotor, haciendo que este se quejara.

— Y huele bien —contribuyó Allura. Keith la miró de forma seria, un mensaje amenazante que Allura rápidamente recibió— Bien, bien. Ya entendí. Manos lejos de Pidge —asintió levantando sus manos— Pero no puedes quedarte así, deberías invitarla a salir.

— Ah, claro —comentó de forma sarcástica — Porque es obvio que ella desea que un Alfa llegue e intente algo.

Decir lo que pensaba en voz alta había resultado más doloroso. Sabía del ligero rechazo que la castaña tenía hacia los Alfa.

Pidge era diminuta y frágil a sus ojos, eso la primera vez que la vio, muy en el fondo, aceptaba que quería protegerla de absolutamente todo, cuidarla y ayudarla para evitar su tristeza. Al darse cuenta del coraje y tenacidad de Holt, solo pudo admirar en silencio.

Si Pidge hubiese mostrado el comportamiento "común" de un Alfa, no dudaba que muchos estarían detrás de ella al igual que él, seguramente, su deseo por querer protegerla lo habría llevado a hacer una estupidez al verla como un cristal.

Pasaron los cursos, veía a Pidge por los pasillos y en algunas clases esforzándose al máximo, rechazando toda la ayuda, guiándose a ella misma sin mirar atrás o sin prestar atención a los murmullos.

Algunos Alfa habían desistido de ella al ver que no encajaba en su imagen de Omega ideal, a él, ese descubrimiento de superación personal constante no hizo nada más que atraerlo y terminar de volverlo loco, al punto de evitar sentarse cerca de ella para no sentirse mareado por su aroma, siempre asegurándose a distancia de su seguridad.

Porque sabía que si él era descubierto en su papel por cuidarla, ella solo huiría y probablemente lo rechazaría por completo.

— Lo dices como si ella te odiara —rodó los ojos Allura— Lotor y yo hablamos muy bien con ella y Lance, Hunk es un Alfa también y es mejor amigo de ambos. Solo muestrale que no eres un patán como aquellos —el dedo de Allura señaló a un Alfa claramente fastidiando a un grupo de Omegas— Si me haces caso, todo saldrá bien. Ahora, caballeros, si me disculpan... ese patán si se merece un palo con clavos en el culo.

Allura se levantó y caminó hasta el Alfa molestando a los Omega, deteniéndolo y enviándolo con su grupo, dejándolo técnicamente humillado.

Keith soltó un suspiro al ver a Pidge nuevamente.

— Keith, en serio, debes intentarlo —comentó Lotor. Keith soltó un gemido de desesperación y aburrimiento— Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo.

Nuevamente, el puño de Keith se estrelló en el hombro de Lotor.

— ¡Hijo de...! —la frase de Lotor fue interrumpida por el profesor Coran.

— ¡Andando, holgazanes! —los llamó animadamente— ¡Es hora de que muevan sus traseros!

Keith vio atentamente como Pidge superaba a la mayoría de Alfas en las carreras de calentamiento. Se forzó asimismo a aumentar su velocidad, colocándose frente a frente con Pidge en los últimos segundos de la carrera, logrando verla a los ojos antes de que llegaran al mismo tiempo.

Lotor lo miró tratando de animarlo. Inhaló para darse valor.

— Uh... ¿Pidge? ¿Crees que...? —se detuvo al ver que la castaña ya estaba lejos de él, estirando sus músculos para evitar calambres.

Lotor comenzó a reír y él tomó un balón del suelo, lanzándolo al rostro del mayor para callarlo.

— ¡Kogane! ¡Daibazzal! —ambos voltearon para ver al profesor Coran— ¡3 vueltas más a la cancha!

Ambos soltaron un quejido, pero obedecieron de igual manera.

Keith no tuvo mucha oportunidad para ver a Pidge durante la clase, la veía fugazmente, ya fuera porque ella luchaba con las pesas o porque el era obligado a hacer lagartijas.

— ¡Cuidado! —escuchó un grito de un miembro del equipo escolar.

Se detuvo, para luego ver a todo el grupo juntarse en una zona del gimnasio.

— ¿Qué mierda?

— ¡Keith! —lo llamó Lotor haciendo una señal en petición de acercarse. Keith corrió hasta el lugar.

En medio de la multitud, vio a Pidge en el suelo, con las características esferas de peso extra atadas en la cadera que todos usaban cuando debían subir por una cuerda.

Sintió su rostro ardiendo y la necesidad de empujar a todos para asegurarse del bienestar de Pidge.

— Joven McClain, lleve a la señorita Holt a la enfermería —ordenó el profesor tras examinarla fugazmente.

Lance asintió, cuando estaba por cargar a Pidge, esta lo detuvo.

— ¡Estoy bien! Solo me caí, nada serio —comentó rápidamente.

Keith detectó el dolor en su voz, un pequeño gemido. Se acercó más por si ella lo necesitaba.

" _Por favor, no mientas, estás herida"_ pensó en súplica.

Pidge intentó ponerse de pie, para rápidamente sentir algo partiéndose y tropezarse. Keith se acercó más y la detuvo, asegurándose de acomodarla en sus brazos y sostenerla sin lastimarla. Cuando bajó un poco su mano para tomarla por los muslos y cargarla, ella se separó de golpe sin verlo, siendo detenida por Lance.

— Solo unas vendas —murmuró a Lance— Vamos.

Pasó su brazo por los hombros de Lance, el la sostuvo y la tomó por el otro brazo, llevándola a pequeños brincos por la respuesta negativa de Pidge a ser cargada.

— Iré a notificar esto —soltó el profesor saliendo de igual forma.

Todos se dispersaron, Keith se mantuvo en el sitio, aún sintiéndose mal, el rechazo de Pidge se había opacado al pensar en que tan grave sería su herida.

— En serio, esto es increíble —escuchó a alguien hablar sarcásticamente— Tanto escándalo por una Omega inútil y defectuosa.

Keith sintió toda su piel arder, una ira cegante, su cabeza palpitar y su ritmo cardíaco acelerándose de golpe.

Cuando pudo reaccionar, su puño había roto la piel de la mejilla del tipo que se estaba quejando, el alumno cayó, mirando a Keith como si se hubiese vuelto loco, luego devolvió el golpe, Keith lo imitó.

Keith no sentía nada más que toques, su vista no enfocaba, sus oídos zumbaban y los gritos de aliento de sus compañeros sonaban como eco, los llamados de Lotor y Allura no surtieron efecto hasta que él y el otro tipo fueron separados.

Vio lo que había hecho. Un ojo morado, labio partido y una cortada en la mejilla del tipo que había menospreciado a Pidge. Extrañamente, no se sentía mal por eso. Y el no sentirse mal le provocaba malestar, aunque en el fondo sabía que el tipo se lo merecía.

— Ve a la enfermería —le ordenó Lotor al pasar algunos minutos intentando calmarlo, notando la sangre cayendo por la frente de Keith.

Asintió levemente, golpeando con su hombro a los que estorbaban en su camino.

Mientras la pelea transcurría, Lance se había encargado de llevar a Pidge hasta la enfermería, siendo atendidos rápidamente por Romelle, la cual dijo que solo había sido un leve esguince, le entregó antibióticos y una paleta de cereza a petición de la castaña.

Lance la miraba con algo de incredulidad y una ligera molestia mientras comía su paleta, ella lo volteó a ver confundida.

— Pusiste peso de más cuando sabes que solo puedes con las de cinco —regañó Lance mientras le daba un leve golpe en la frente.

— Fue la de ocho, Lance —se defendió— No creí que me caería, me golpearon con el balón de baloncesto y perdí el equilibrio.

El semblante de Lance se relajo, miró agotado a Pidge, revolviendo su cabello y quitándole la paleta.

— Sin dulces, jovencita. Llamaré a tus padres —comentó con autoridad fingida.

— ¡Lance! —se quejó.

Mientras ambos peleaban por la paleta, escucharon los murmullos del otro lado de la sala, seguramente eran unas alumnas recogiendo formularios.

— ...  _Después de que Holt se cayó, Kogane se volvió loco —_ comentó una de las chicas.

Lance y Pidge se miraron confundidos. Pidge le quitó la paleta al cubano y la volvió a meter en su boca.

—  _¿Que hizo?_

—  _Alguien insultó a Holt y Kogane se le lanzó encima al tipo, unos juran que salieron volando un par de dientes._

Estaban preocupados, ¿Una pelea? Probablemente acabarían mal, ¿Cómo estaría Keith? ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

Un Alfa únicamente se enfadaba si su Omega corría peligro, pero...

—  _¿Holt es su Omega?_  —preguntó confundida.

Las mejillas de Pidge se colorearon ante la idea, aquello era imposible.

Rápidamente trató de maquinar una idea coherente, quizá solo Keith estaba de mal humor y el otro tipo había hecho un comentario fuera de lugar que no tenía nada que ver con ella.

Un sentimiento cálido se depositó en ella, como si le agradase pensar en estár relacionada con Keith.

Toda su vida había sido una orgullosa que rechazaba ayuda ajena, a menos que fuera de personas cercanas y el asunto fuera demasiado grande para ella. Extrañamente, se sentía bien al pensar que Keith la había protegido.

Se regañó mentalmente. Ella estaba sucumbiendo a su instinto Omega, y ni siquiera hablaba con Keith. Probablemente solo era su confusión por el hecho de que Keith le parecía lindo.

—  _No tengo idea..._ —las voces se mezclaron con risas, haciéndolas difíciles de comprender.

Las cejas de Lance danzaron de arriba a abajo, mirándola con sugerencia.

— No, Lance. Ni siquiera hablo con él.

— ¡Oh, vamos! —se quejó Lance— No seas amargada, ¿Sabes que el destino tiene sus planes para unir a un Alfa y un Omega? Hay relaciones predestinadas.

— Eugh. No —se quejó de vuelta— El destino no existe, Lance. Quizá haya buenas relaciones entre un Alfa y un Omega, pero en el fondo tu sabes que no hay nada escrito que diga lo que harás o con quien estarás.

— Pero es lindo creerlo —aseguró Lance de manera juguetona— Iré por tus cosas, Romelle fue a hablarle a tus padres, podrás irte temprano y descansar.

Lance salió de la enfermería y Pidge se dejó caer en su cama, aún preguntándose el porqué Keith habría actuado de esa manera.

 _"Si es cierto lo que hizo, le agradeceré cuando lo vea"_  pensó fugazmente con una sonrisa.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrando a Keith.

_"Oh..."_

Pidge se quedó congelada, mirando el rostro pálido de Keith, la sangre en su frente y su labio partido.

Keith se sintió nervioso de golpe, si antes quería mostrar que no era uno de los Alfa que se dejaban guiar por su lado animal a Pidge, ya lo había arruinado. Tragó en seco.

— Hola... —se saludaron al unísono, guardaron silencio al notar que habían interrumpido al otro.

— Yo... Lo siento, Lance me dijo que esta habitación estaba vacía y podía buscar las vendas aquí —y Keith no mentía.

Pidge pensó en como agradecería o mataría a Lance.

— No te preocupes, yo me iré en un rato. Puedes pasar —trató de sonar despreocupada, pasando la paleta de mano en mano para sacar su ansiedad.

Keith sonrió levemente y asintió, agradeciendo y caminando hasta los cajones.

— Y... ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Fue grave? —Keith preguntó lo que se moría por saber, dándole la espalda a Pidge mientras buscaba todo lo necesario.

— Estoy bien, solo es un pequeño dolor en el pie. No pasó a mayores... ¿Y tú...?

— ¿Me caí?

— ¿De una casa? —preguntó Pidge de forma irónica. Keith soltó una risa de manera algo nerviosa— ¿Estoy en lo correcto si digo que la pelea fue por un mal comentario sobre mi condición Omega?

Keith se tensó, aún dándole la espalda a Pidge. Se giró para enfrentarla, deteniéndose al ver como ella analizaba cada uno de sus movimientos. No era con amenaza, era con curiosidad. Se sintió desprotegido, temió decir algo equivocado, Pidge lucía aún más frágil en la camilla de la enfermería, por unos segundos, tuvo miedo de acercarse y quebrarla con un simple toque. Asintió mirándola fijamente.

Una fina sonrisa apareció en Pidge.

— Generalmente, no acepto ayuda... Pero gracias, Keith.

Keith sonrió devuelta, pensando en lo agradable que era el hecho de no ser invisible en el mundo de Pidge como él lo creía.

— No hay de que. Un poco de ayuda siempre es buena.

Pidge intentó ponerse de pie para caminar hasta él, Keith se acercó rápidamente y la tomó con cuidado por los hombros, regresándola a la camilla.

— No duele —aseguró Pidge.

— No me arriesgaré a que te lastimes nuevamente —sonrió Keith, aún sosteniéndola por los hombros.

— En ese caso, ¿Puedes pasarme el alcohol, algodón y vendas?

Keith asintió, dándose la vuelta y dándole lo que había pedido. Pidge tomó su mano, obligándole a sentarse a su lado. Tomo sus puños y acarició con cuidado en resto de la mano, pequeñas corrientes eléctricas recorrían a Keith. Con mayor cuidado, Pidge humedeció el algodón con alcohol. Keith solía curar sus heridas por cuenta propia, nadie más lo tocaba, pero mantuvo su mano descansando en las de Pidge.

— No es necesario que...

Pidge lo interrumpió.

— Un poco de ayuda siempre es buena, ¿No?


End file.
